Sueño Revelador
by amo-draco
Summary: Fanfic DracoBlaise. Nunca les ha pasado que un día tuvieron un sueño que parece ser sacado de lo más profundo del subconsciente te hace ver y sentir cosas que jamás imaginaste


Este es mi primer fic, así que me disculpo de antemano si no les gusto, quiero agradecer también a mis "editoras y amigas" Arge y Triny por haberme adentrado en este mundo de los fanfics yaoi de Harry Potter.  
  
Disclamer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash (relaciones con personas del mismo sexo), así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, te agradecería que te retiraras lo más antes posible de aquí.  
  
Bueno ya no las hago esperar, disfruten mi fic. Y se les agradecerán sus reviews  
  
SUEÑO REVELADOR. (Escrito por amo_draco)  
  
Nunca les ha pasado que un día tuvieron un sueño que parece ser sacado de lo más profundo del subconsciente te hace ver y sentir cosas que jamás imaginaste y te cambia la perspectiva de muchas cosas, ¿si?, pues a mí me paso e hizo que empezara mi historia.  
  
Y no puedo culpar a ese sueño por mi situación si no darle las gracias porque de otra forma no estaría viviendo lo que hoy vivo.  
  
Bueno, mi sueño fue más o menos así:  
  
Dormía plácidamente en la habitación que compartía con mis compañeros Slytherins, ya saben Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y yo, pero de pronto una voz me sacó de ese profundo sueño susurrándome al oído algo así como:  
  
"Blaise amor, ¿no quieres 'jugar'?", me dio un beso salvaje y húmedo, de esos que te prenden al primer instante, nada de preámbulo, si no directo, con esa pasión desbordante y desmedida que me encanta.  
  
"Mmm... Me encantaría" respondí a esa persona que no podía ver, sólo podía sentir su respiración que me volvía loco a cada instante que transcurría, sabía que estaba seguro con él, sabía que era la persona que amaba, ella (me refiero a ella, como esa persona, no vayan a pensar que es una mujer, porque ya antes la identifique como el) me hacía vibrar.  
  
Me situé encima de él, fui quitándole la parte superior de su pijama para dejar al descubierto su duro y marcado abdomen mientras besaba y mordía su cuello con ansia como si de eso dependiera mi vida, mis manos... mis manos se encontraban en todas partes, explorando, arañando su cuerpo, y el gemía respondiendo a cada caricia mía, cuando baje una de mis manos hacia su trasero el me tomo la mano y me susurro ligeramente en mi oído:  
  
"Calma Blaise no te apresures, aun nos queda mucho tiempo", y pasó ligeramente su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo me hinque encima de él y respondí un poco frustrado:  
  
"No puedo esperar, te deseo, te necesito AQUI y AHORA" y lo jalé hacia mí ocasionando que el se medio sentara.  
  
"Esta bien, esta vez será como tu quieras" me besó suavemente en los labios como si tratara de calmarme "¿quieres que me acueste?", me respondió el un tanto excitado, con su mirada seductora muy característica en el y se acostó, yo aun tenía mi misma posición.  
  
"NO... quiero que TU me desvistas, quiero sentir cuanto me deseas" lo miré pícaramente, en forma retadora, ante esto el se sentó y me respondió con voz felina.  
  
"¿Quieres sentir cuanto te deseo?... Esta bien" y de un movimiento casi imperceptible cambiamos de posiciones, ahora el estaba encima de mí ejerciendo con su cuerpo una presión encantadora sobre mí, con su lengua definía la forma de mis labios, luego la volvió a pasar por el lóbulo de mi oreja ocasionándome ligeros escalofríos, fue desabotonando la parte superior de mi pijama botón por botón con paciencia mezclada con pasión, él sabía muy bien que así me gustaba que lo hiciera, al sentirme liberado de una de las prendas que me "alejaba" de él suspiré pues sabía lo que venía a continuación, fue dando pequeños besos y mordiscos en forma descendiente a través de mi abdomen (no tan bien formado como el de él, pero no estaba tan mal) al llegar al cinturón del pantalón de mi pijama se detuvo unos instantes y lamió mi abdomen desde mi ombligo hasta llegar a mi barbilla para luego morder ésta delicadamente, mientras yo me retorcía de placer jalando fuertemente las sábanas, no podía más con esto necesitaba algo más y no tardé en decirle, exigirle que continuará, le grité: "Vamos amor, hazlo, no puedo esperar, HAZLO..." (no nos importaba que los demás nos oyeran).  
  
Y eso hizo con su mano derecha tomó mi entrepierna dándole un trató muy especial que yo agradecía, mientras el me susurraba "Esto es lo que quieres que haga Blaise, mmm ¿así...?, dímelo"  
  
"Si eso quiero que hagas, así amor, sabes bien que todo lo que tu me haces me encanta"  
  
"Pero no es justo, tu eres el único que se divierte, ¿no crees que yo merezco un poco de diversión?".  
  
"Claro que sí amor, también mereces sentir la misma diversión que yo" le respondí mientras tomaba con mi mano su entrepierna y la frotaba al principio con delicadeza pero conforme aumentaba el placer aumente también la velocidad  
  
Era una escena maravillosa, los dos amándonos, proporcionándonos placer mutuamente, hasta que llegamos al clímax, ambos nos sumimos en el más profundo orgasmo que sólo la persona amada te puede dar, él se tumbó en la cama al lado mío. Yo me dirigí a darle un beso a "mi persona amada" para agradecerle el gran placer que calmó mi sed con cada caricia suya, y me transportó a unos rincones inimaginables con sólo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío; y por fin pude ver su rostro con su mirada fría pero que yo sabía que estaba llena de amor, sus ojos grises-azulados, sus labios carnosos de color carmesí un poco hinchados (imagínense porque), y su cabello rubio platinado cayendo en su frente húmeda por el sudor, tarde unos segundos en acomodar toda esa información en mi cabeza, para darme cuenta de que el ser al que yo amaba era ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y en eso una voz me sacó de mi sueño susurrándome al oído que despertará, porque de lo contrario llegaríamos tarde a nuestra primera clase, abrí los ojos poco a poco, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, enfoque mi vista y vi a Draco, la persona que hace algunos instantes en mi sueño me había otorgado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, él estaba muy cerca de mi recostado en mi cama ya cambiado para ir a clases, yo lo observaba con cara de asombró y el lo notó porque me respondió: "Vamos Blaise, se que estoy hermoso, pero no es para que me mires así, parece que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma". Yo sólo me sonrojé y no pude responderle nada, estaba tan anonadado con su belleza, nunca me había dado cuenta de que era bastante guapo y esos labios tan carnosos y jugosos, que me pedían que los besará, su piel que parecía de terciopelo, tan delicada y fuerte a la vez, en fin todo en él era maravilloso, mi mente empezaba a divagar, cuando un fuerte estirón me sacó de la cama y me obligaron a entrar en la ducha, ésta me sirvió de mucho porque me ayudo a pensar claramente, bueno no tan claramente porque tenía de fondo los gritos de Draco apresurándome.  
  
Pero aun no lograba comprender porque había soñado eso, porque precisamente con él, él es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, llevamos 5 años compartiendo no sólo la habitación, sino las vivencias, el es quien me apoya en todo, no me juzga, él es todo para mí... pero yo creí que lo que sentía por el era amor fraternal, no esa clase de amor que mi sueño me reveló y ahora logro entender todo, porqué me enfurecía el ver a esa perra de Pansy Parkinson hostigándolo, porqué con sólo verlo mi mañana se alegraba, porqué me sentía seguro cuando el me abrazaba, pero es que no puedo, no puedo sentir esto, estoy traicionando nuestra amistad, el que él sea hombre no me preocupa, todo Slytherin sabe que soy bisexual, pero... y si él no siente lo mismo por mí lo perdería como amigo y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, eso y mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, me atormentaban, pero lo que más me atormentaba eran los golpes en la puerta que estaba dando Draco, es más casi pensé que tiraría la puerta si daba un golpe más y pues así por las buenas salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacia la habitación, me vestí y después del discurso que me dio Draco sobre la puntualidad y responsabilidad nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, no desayunamos porque ya era demasiado tarde después veríamos la forma de infiltrarnos a las cocinas de Howarts para hacernos de un poco de comida.  
  
No lograba poner atención a nada, era como si sólo existiera en mi cabeza ese sueño y Draco Malfoy, y al verlo mi sufrir se acrecentaba, todo el día fue igual y la única solución que pude encontrar fue evitar a Draco lo más posible, en el tiempo libre me ocultaba en el fondo de la biblioteca, sabía que él no le gustaba ir ahí, llegaba tarde a las comidas y me sentaba al final de la mesa cerca de la salida para ser el primero en marcharme de ahí, lo mismo hacía en las clases, me levantaba demasiado temprano y me dormía lo más tarde posible, no hace falta decir que eso me estaba agotando y así pasó una semana, un mes, Draco me dejaba notas en mi cama preguntando si me pasaba algo, si tenía problemas, quién era mi nueva conquista y porque la quería mantener en secreto, en fin miles de preguntas. Que sobra decir que no contestaba.  
  
Hasta que llegó un día en el que salí de mi clase, cómo siempre fui el primero en retirarme o al menos eso pensé, porque al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta una "sombra" me tapó la boca y me jaló hacia un lugar oscuro, era el dueño de mis pensamientos, él se detuvo, quedamos cara a cara, mientras el me empujaba con fuerza contra la pared, no podía moverme.  
  
¿Porque me has estado evitando Blaise, que hice mal, te ofendí en algo?- Draco exclamó en tono entre molesto y preocupado- Respóndeme que ya no aguanto más con esta angustia, me preocupas, sabes bien que si tienes algún problema yo te ayudaré, cualquiera que sea, pero por favor dime algo, que esta incertidumbre me esta matando. -Esto último lo pronunció en un tono casi desgarrador y agacho la cabeza.-  
  
Yo por mi parte al sentirlo tan cerca, me era muy difícil controlarme, oír su voz otra vez, sentir su aliento sabor a frambuesa, me provocaba a comérmelo a besos, mi mente y mi corazón se peleaban entre lo que era correcto e incorrecto, pero no respondí nada, no podía hacerlo ni siquiera podía mirarlo, sólo miraba el piso, sentía que cada palabra suya quemaba en mi cabeza y mi corazón, no quería verlo así de mal, pero no podía, no quería decirle que lo amaba... que lo deseaba.  
  
El se cansó de esperar una respuesta mía y me gritó con un tono de estar frustrado, cansado, rendido: "Vamos Blaise respóndeme QUE QUIERES DE MÍ, QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA PARA QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME", su cara estaba enrojecida por el coraje o la desesperación.  
  
Y no pude más, ya no aguantaba verlo sufrir y eso aumentaba más mi penitencia, así que me decidí, hable, ya no me importaba nada más, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y respondí:  
  
"¿¿¿QUE QUÉ QUIERO DRACO??? TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CEREBRO Y DE MI CORAZÓN, QUIERO DEJARTE DE AMAR, QUIERO QUE ESTE DOLOR PARE, QUIERO SER LIBRE DE TI, DE TU SOMBRA QUE ME SIGUE A CADA LADO QUE VOY. ¡¡¡EXORCISAME DE TI DRACO!!!, QUIERO SER COMO ERA ANTES... quiero ser como era antes"  
  
Y de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos, él al principio se tenso por la sorpresa de mi acto, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo a mi beso, su mano se poso en mi cuello y me aprisionaba cada vez más como si no quisiera que eso terminara y eso me hizo sentir bien, el beso se prolongo no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que él sentía algo más por mí.  
  
Nuestros labios se separaron, pero no porque nos hartáramos sino porque así debía ser, teníamos que aclarar las cosas. Al momento de hacer eso yo me sentía apenado, mi rostro estaba sonrojado y no podía ver a Draco a los ojos, mientras él se pasaba los dedos por sus labios exclamó: "Wow, eso si es lo que yo llamó besar", me tomó por el mentón obligándome a verlo a los ojos y me dijo: "Porque no me dijiste antes esto, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas noches en vela, ¿no crees?" y besó ligeramente mi nariz.  
  
"Yo siempre te he querido Blaise"- continuó- "desde primer año, pero yo pensé que tú no me querías, por eso me envolvía con tantas personas para tratar de olvidarte, nunca te dije nada por temor a perderte, y en este mes pensé que mi vida acabaría porque lo que temía se estaba cumpliendo, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme algo así otra vez, si te pasa algo dímelo, tal vez entre los dos lo podremos solucionar, de acuerdo, pero aclárame ¿tu cómo te diste cuenta de esto?"  
  
"Fue gracias a un sueño, yo siempre te he querido como hermano pensaba yo erróneamente, pero gracias a ese sueño, me di cuenta de que te quería pero como hombre, que te deseaba, que te quería conmigo para toda la vida"- Respondí yo y lo besé ligeramente en los labios.  
  
"Pues haber si me cuentas con lujos de detalles ese sueño, tal vez hasta te lo pueda hacer realidad, ¿no crees?". Y me guiño el ojo.  
  
"Con todo gusto, sería un placer"- Respondí yo.  
  
Y con una sonrisa picarona respondió él: "¿Pues que estamos esperando?"  
  
Y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a hacer realidad mi sueño, pero como alguien me dijo alguna vez: "La realidad es mejor que la ficción" y sobra decir que sí tenía razón, y desde ese día hemos sido amigos y amantes y vivimos los mejores momentos que nunca pensé que se harían realidad, pero todo gracias a Mi Sueño Revelador. 


End file.
